


Visiting Sue

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, Mac I’m Sorry, This Is STUPID, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Sue White hasn’t got time of day for the people visiting her in her office.





	Visiting Sue

I don’t own anything.

 

Visiting Sue White’s office is an experience.

Surreal, wild and occasionally quite frightening depending which mood the temperamental Scottish woman is in.

But sometimes visiting Sue is something that has to be done and everyone in the hospital agrees it is useful to have someone to rant to.

 

“Let yourself in then.” Sue’s voice is a little high pitched when Caroline Todd enters the office.

“Where’s Guy? He hasn’t come into work today.” Caroline enquires, hands on hips.

“Why would I know?” Sue raises an eyebrow at the sometimes aggravating woman.

“Because he’s your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Are you fucking joking?” Sue cackles then winces.

“You’re together.” Caroline reminds her.

“I don’t label things Dr. Trodd never have never will especially not what I have with Dr...” Sue winces again.

“Guy!” She practically shouts.

“Are you alright?” Caroline frowns at her.

“Me? Never better, ahh.” Sue bites her lip.

“Seriously, Dr. Trodd what is it that you want?”

“If you do see him, tell him to get his arse down to theatre. I’m not joking I will kick his arse if he puts Mac and I through the bother of finding a substitute anaesthetist.” Caroline warns Sue before rising to her feet and storming out of the office.

“Fuck off.” Sue mutters in her wake before trying to relax, letting it all wash over her in waves.

 

“It’s not funny!” Alan Statham hisses in his traditional way as he strides into Sue’s office and smacks the card down on the table.

His name card.

“I would like a new badge please and don’t you bloody ask for your reasons. There’s your reason it’s right in front of you. Those bloody bastards.” Alan hisses as Sue White inspects the card without moving much.

“Ah it looks better now, don’t need that fixing at all.” Sue smirks a little.

“You...”

“Said it was best to blot out the first two and the rest of consultant.” Sue sniggers, pausing to wince a little again and laugh some more.

“Now...” She fixes Dr. Statham with a frosty look of pure distaste.

“Fuck off!”

Glaring at the woman, Statham mutters out a few curses before snatching up his defaced badge and scuttling out of her office.

“What a fucking prick he is.”

“Wanker.”

 

“Did you see his face?” Boyce is Sue White’s third visitor of the day.

Having decided to visit after the prank he’d pulled on Statham.

“Yes...” Sue drags out the word.

“Brilliant, you’re brilliant.”

“Well.” Sue laughs then hisses a little.

“Are you okay?” Boyce frowns at her.

“Yes, Yes. Go, fuck off go back to plotting your pranks on that wanker.” Sue shakes a hand at him.

“Will you give me any more tips?” Boyce looks hopeful.

“If you fuck off right now then...” Sue pauses for a moment.

“I’ll consider it.” She whispers through gritted teeth.

“Fantastic...”

“Fuck off!” Sue hisses at him in a dangerous manner causing Boyce to make a quick retreat.

Sighing and trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position Sue looks up at the ceiling.

“Fucking fuck me.”

 

“Sue...” Martin is the next to pop his head around the door.

“Martin.” Sue gives him a pointed stare.

“Are you sure you can’t find some way of setting me up with a...”

“FUCK OFF!”

Martin runs.

He’s a smart man that doesn’t want to die just yet.

He’ll find some way of getting a woman to go out with him one day.

 

“Sue White.” Mac pops his head around the door.

“Dr. Macartney.” Sue glances up at him.

“What can I do for you?”

“For starters.” Mac slides himself into the chair.

“You can tell me where Guy is.”

“I’m not his fucking keeper.” Sue glares at him.

“But if anyone knows where he is, it would be you and I need him so, do you know where he is?”

“I... ahhh.” Sue groans a little to Mac’s confusion.

“You know what.” Mac rises to his feet.

“I’m gonna ring him again.”

“Dr. Macartney...” Sue starts but the phone is already in Mac’s hands and he is dialling his best friends number.

What Mac had not expected was for the ringtone of said best friend’s phone to sound out from underneath Sue White’s desk.

Without thinking it through, Mac is bending down in curiosity.

“OH JESUS!” 

“Do I come out or...” The unnaturally quiet voice of Guy Secretan sounds out from his position underneath Sue White’s desk and directly in between her legs.

“No!” Mac holds his hands up in surrender.

“I can get another anaesthetist. There’s others. Fucking hell.” Mac walks backwards quickly before darting out of the office.

“I should probably...”

“No!” Sue grips his curls tightly.

“No, I don’t want you going anywhere, Donkey boy. No where at all.”

“Fine by me.” Comes Guy’s muffled whisper.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is insane, this is terrible. I apologise for this. Thank you ever so much for reading though if anyone actually does still read my fanfictions & please comment if you can & tell me your thoughts


End file.
